The Cullen Diaries
by Thereisalwaysahappyending
Summary: Bella Swan, soon to be Cullen, loves to write. When she was thirteen she started up her own blog called Swan diaries just for fun. Now, Bella is newly graduated from college and about to be married. Follow her as she blogs about marriage, life, and of course motherhood.
1. Prologue: Flight

**So, I got this idea randomly one night while looking through different mommy blogs. One of them suddenly sparked an idea and I opened up word and just started typing so here is the finished product. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Bella**

_In a few minutes, (Almost) hubward will arrive home and after he changes, we will be leaving for JFK international. I can't believe in a little over a week, we'll be married. It's insane! To me, it feels like just yesterday that I met the big city boy who moved to my small town. I honestly don't know how I got so lucky..._

"Bella?" Edward called out as he entered our one bedroom apartment.

"Front room," I called back.

_Speaking of hubward, he has just arrived home which means it's time to get a move on. I'll make sure to update you guys later tonight, probably before I go to bed._

_Talk to you later, Isabella Swan (Soon to be Cullen)_

I hit post and jumped up just as Edward entered our small front room.

"Hi, baby," I said, smiling.

"Hello, Love." Edward pulled me into his arms and brushed his lips across mine. "Are you ready to go?"

"You know it," I said, beaming. "You, on the other hand, need to go change. We have a flight to catch in a little under two hours."

He looked down at his watch, "Give me five minutes?"

"Take as long as you need," I said, kissing his chin.

"I'll hurry," Edward let me go and jogged into our bedroom to change into something more comfortable for our five-hour flight to Washington.

While Edward changed, I went around our apartment and made sure everything was turned off. Since Edward I wouldn't return to New York for at least a month, I wanted to make sure we still had an apartment to come back too.

So, After I was sure nothing would cause the apartment to start fire when we were away, I went back to the front room and packed my laptop and a couple magazines for the flight.

"Alright, I'm ready," Edward announced, coming out of our bedroom in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Great, let's go wait outside for the cab."

Edward carried our bags downstairs while I locked up our apartment. I was halfway down the stairs when I remembered I forgot my carry on so I ran back upstairs, grabbed it, locked up, and then ran back downstairs.

By the time I made it outside, the cab was here and Edward and the cab driver were loading the bags into the trunk.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"JFK international, please," Edward said as we slid into the backseat. Edward draped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close before pressing his lips to the side of my head.

"Can you believe we only have a week before we get married?" I asked as Edward fiddled with the ring on my finger.

"I can," Edward said, smiling at me. "I've been waiting for this day since the day I met you."

I smiled up at him, "Me too. It just seems so crazy, a good crazy don't worry, that it's finally time."

"No cold feet, right?"

"Nope, my feet are toasty," I said. "I can't wait until I'm Mrs. Cullen." I told him, honestly.

"I can't wait for that either," Edward suddenly smirked. "Or the honeymoon,"

I laughed, "Of course you'd be excited by that."

"And you're not?" he asked.

"Oh, I am." I promised. "But I think I'd be even more excited if you told me where you were taking me."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Please," I pouted. "Please."

"You know I'd give you anything." I smiled widely, thinking he was going to reveal the location of our honeymoon. "But not this time, love."

I pouted again.

"It's hard, ain't it?" The driver asked Edward with a laugh.

"Very," Edward confirmed.

"I'm the same way with my wife," he said. 'We've been married for forty years now and she can still get me with that one simple look."

"She can get me that easy as well," Edward said, smiling at me. "I just want her to be surprised."

"How long do you have until she sees this mystery location?"

"Eight days," Edward said.

"You don't have a chance, my boy."

I started laughing, "So, I just have to keep trying? Okay, I can do that."

Edward groaned and pressed his face into my neck.

"You two remind me a lot of my wife, Debbie, and I," The driver mused. "Don't ever let her go, son."

"Never," Edward promised, kissing my cheek.

I smiled.

"Alright, here we are," The nice taxi driver, announced. "JFK international."

"Thank you," Edward said as he pulled out his wallet.

"No, its okay," He said. "This ride is free of charge."

"You don't have to do that," I said.

"I want too,"

"Thank you...uh, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." I said, apologetically.

"Marcus."

"Thank you, Marcus," I said. "You're very kind."

Marcus smiled and helped Edward retrieve the bags out of the trunk.

"Have a wonderful wedding, and honeymoon," Marcus said as he placed my suitcase in front of me.

"Thank you."

I grabbed one of my suitcases and headed into the airport with Edward so that we could check in. After we went through security, we headed hand in hand to our gate to wait for our flight to be called.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked.

"Starving," I said. "How much time do we have?"

"About forty five minutes," Edward said. "We should be fine. Come on,"

I grabbed Edward's hand and we went in search of something to eat. We decided on burger king, as it was the closest.

"Besides the wedding, what are you most excited about?" Edward asked as we sat down with our food.

"I'm excited to see everyone," I said. "And I'm excited to visit the places that meant so much to us as teens."

"Me too," Edward agreed. "I can't wait to visit our meadow."

My eyes lit up with excitement, "That has to be one of the first places we go visit."

"How about tomorrow morning, you accompany me on a job, and we'll go there?"

"It'll take us hours to get there," I warned him. "You know I'm not a good jogger...or walker,"

Edward chuckled, "I'm very aware of that, Love, but that's okay."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." I said.

The meadow is where Edward and I first met. Angela, my older sister, wanted to go jogging but she didn't want to go alone so I tagged along. Since I always seemed to lack the necessary coordination to run, I fell behind and eventually ended up getting lost in the woods.

I was running blindly through the woods, calling Angela's name when I stumbled into this beautiful circular meadow. And that's where I found Edward.

He was sitting in the middle of the meadow with his eyes closed and the sun shining on him like a spotlight. He looked so peaceful, so content, that I felt bad for disturbing him.

"Despite how freaked out you looked, that was still a great day," Edward said as if he knew I was remembering.

I laughed, "It was. I still find it funny that the guy who just moved to Forks was able to get me out of the woods in a matter of minutes."

"I marked the trail," Edward said. "I'm sure my parents wouldn't have liked it if I got lost in the woods and ended up dying."

I snorted, "That's an understatement, babe."

After we finished eating, we made a quick stop at the bathrooms before heading to our gate and boarding the plane.

* * *

**Well?**


	2. Welcome Home

**Sorry, Chapter 2 took so long. I've been busy with summer classes so I haven't had much time to write. So, chapter two is pretty long. You meet some of Bella's siblings, two to be exact. This story is going to be very fluffy and filled with boring details but that's the way I want it so, I hope you enjoy it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Bella**

"My baby is home!" My mom squealed when I stepped out of the rental car. "Oh, look at you! You've changed so much since I last saw you."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Mom, it's only been two months. I look exactly the same as I did on graduation."

"Not to me," Mom said as she squeezed me tight. "I hate that you live so far away."

"I know," I said. "But I'm only a phone call away. You need me and I'll hop on a plane and get back here."

"Are you planning to move back after Edward finishes school?"

"Let the girl breath, Renee," My dad laughed. "Hi, baby girl."

"Hi, daddy," I said, hugging him. "How have you been? Catch any bad guys lately?"

"I busted Tyler Crowley for speeding last week,"

"Wow, that's hardcore, Dad." I teased.

Dad rolled his eyes at me and shook Edward's hand, "How have you been, Edward?"

"Good, very good," Edward told him.

"My baby girl keeping you in line?"

"You know it," I laughed causing Edward to smile.

"She keeps me on my toes, Charlie," he told my dad as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Aw," Mom giggled. "I still can't get over how cute you two are together."

I beamed at my mom as Edward kissed my temple.

"You excited to marry my little girl?" dad asked Edward.

"I'm very excited."

My dad smiled in approval.

My dad loved that Edward and I were together. When we started dating, he was Edward's biggest fan so you can imagine how overjoyed he is that we stayed together this long.

"Are you two hungry? I made pot roast for dinner. I can warm some up for you."

"Even though that sounds amazing, I'm kinda tired," I said.

"How rude of me," Mom said. "You two go get some sleep and I'll continue bombarding you with questions in the morning."

"Sounds great, mom," I hugged her again.

God, I missed her!

"I'll bring the bags up," Edward told me.

I nodded and heading into the house with my mom.

"It feels like I haven't been here in forever," I said more to myself than anyone else.

The last time I was here was Christmas. Edward's parents flew down, along with my grandparents, his grandparents, and of course, my siblings came back to town for the holiday.

It was great to see everyone but since we all lived in different states, it was hard to see them as often as I would like.

Mom sighed, "I know what you mean. I keep telling you girls that you have to come back more often."

"I will now," I said. It wasn't easy while I was going to school to come back whenever I felt like it but now that I didn't have much to do, I would definitely come back more often to visit my parents.

"Is that my baby sister I hear?"

"Angela's here," Mom said, smiling. "She arrived this morning with Ben and her adorable baby girl McKenna."

I smiled. My older sister, older by three years, just welcomed her first baby. A little girl named McKenna Marie Cheney. I have yet to meet my goddaughter so I was very excited.

"It's so good to see you!" Angela said as she practically threw herself at me. "I'm so sorry I missed your graduation. Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive," I told her. "You had a baby. If you hadn't gone into labor, you would've been there."

"Still, I wish I could've been there," she said. "You're my last sister to graduate college, you know."

"I'm well aware of that," I said, laughing. "But Mom took a video. Did you see it?"

"I did," Ang said. "You made it across the stage without tripping. Didn't I tell you, you'd be fine?"

"I seriously thought I would."

I wasn't the most gracious girl on the planet. Let just say, as a kid and as a teen, I spent more time in a cast than other kids my age did.

"Hey, you can walk when you want too," Angela giggled.

"Let's hope that proves true on my wedding day," I said. "The last thing I want to do is fall then."

"Your father will keep you upright," Mom promised. "Isn't that right, Charlie?"

"Yeah, sure," Dad said as he and Edward joined us in the foyer. "What did I just say yes too?"

"You pledge your eternal servitude to me," Mom teased.

"I already pledged that the day of our wedding," Dad said, kissing her cheek.

I laughed, "Mom just told me you'd make sure I didn't fall flat on my face on my wedding day."

"Oh, yeah, I've got you covered, baby girl."

"You worry for nothing," Angela said. "Fifty bucks says you make it down the aisle without falling."

"Count me in." Ben said, leaning against the railing with Angela and his baby girl.

"Is that McKenna?" I asked, nearly vibrating with excitement.

"It is," Ben said, handing her to me.

I looked down at the baby girl that was placed into my arms. She was beautiful. She had brown hair, like Angela, but like her daddy she had light blue eyes.

"She's gorgeous," I cooed, rocking the baby.

"One look at her and you're wrapped around her finger, eh?" Ben chuckled from beside me.

"Definitely," I agreed. "What's it like to be a momma?"

"Tiring," Angela said, wrapping her arm around Ben's waist. "But at the end of the day, it's the best feeling in the world."

I smiled and trailed my finger down her chubby cheek.

I've always loved kids and I honestly couldn't wait to have some of my own. Edward and I haven't had that talk yet but I'm assuming it'd be best to wait until he was out of medical school and down with his residency before we had a child so that he could be there a lot.

"She's giving you baby fever," Mom said, knowingly.

I blushed.

"I have grandbabies from everyone but you. It's time to get cracking," She told Edward and I.

"Edward's still in school, mom," I said.

"So? You're father and I were still in school when we had our first baby," Mom said.

Rosalie was my eldest sister who just turned twenty-eight in May.

Alice was my second oldest sister, she was going to be twenty six in September.

Then there was Angela, who was twenty-four.

I was the youngest of the Swan Clan. I was 21, about to turn 22 on September 13.

"We will talk about this later, mom," I told her.

"I'm not getting any younger." She pouted.

"What are you talking about, Mrs. S? Every time I see you, you seem to get younger," Edward told her winking.

"I agree," Ben said.

Mom couldn't help but blush. "You two are cute."

McKenna started to get fussing so Angela took her to feed her before she put her down for the night.

Edward and I decided to head to bed after that. After giving my mom and dad another hug and kiss, I headed up to my old room with Edward.

I couldn't help but laugh at my hot pink bedroom theme. When I was younger, I hate that color with a passion but as I grew into my preteens, I started to love the color.

So, when it was time to remodel my room, I chose the brightest pink they had, or at least it seemed that way now.

My room was very colorful. Beside the walls being bright pink, the bed was a plum color with green and dark purple pillows. I even had a couple white polka dotted pillows. Across from my bed was my fireplace and right above that sat my flat screen TV.

My desk was to the right of my bed, next to my closet, and next to the balcony doors.

But my favorite part of the room was my memory wall.

It was to the left of the door as you stepped in. It had hundreds of pictures placed on the wall, so many that there was barely any pink showing in that section.

Each picture showed Edward and I, or one of my siblings, having fun or showing how much we were in love.

"That's my favorite picture," Edward said, pointing to a photo of us. We fifteen and we had just started dating. Edward was sitting on the swing and I had climbed onto his lap so that I was facing him, and we were kissing.

I think Angela took that picture of us.

"This one's my favorite," I told him. We were sixteen and at my grandparents cabin for spring break. Edward was lying on the floor and he was using his feet to hold me up by my hips, our hands were intertwined tightly and we were both laughing. You could see we were both very happy.

"That's my second favorite," he said.

"Do you remember that trip?" I asked.

"How could I forget?" he asked.

During that trip, Edward and I lost our virginities to each other. I remember it being awkward and kind of painful the first time but Edward was so tender and considerate of me that it was a beautiful experience, despite the awkwardness and pain.

"It was weird," I told him.

"It was," he agreed laughing. "We were young and we didn't know what we were doing."

"But it was still great," I said. "You made it perfect for me."

Edward smiled and kissed the side of my head, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said before yawning. "Ready to get to bed?"

"Yes," he yawned too.

I unwrapped myself from his arms and grabbed my suitcase.

I pulled out a pair of blue plaid sleep shorts and a Beatles t-shirt. I removed my bra and the shirt I was wearing and pulled on my loose white t-shirt and then removed my jeans and pulled on my shorts.

While Edward was changing into his pajamas, I headed to the bathroom with a small bag of toiletries. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before heading to bed.

Edward joined me once he was finished.

"You know, I don't remember this bed being so small,"

"You said that at Christmas too," I giggled as I cuddled up to him. "But this bed gives us more reason to cuddle close."

"I doesn't matter what size the bed is," Edward said, "I'll always want you close."

I smiled and kissed his chest.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, baby," Edward kissed my forehead before he started humming.

Edward's humming was a lullaby for me. It always has been. So, it wasn't a surprise when seconds later, my eyes closed and I fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up first in the morning, to the smell of bacon and coffee. I let Edward sleep in, because God knows he needs it, and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Morning, Mom,"

"Good Morning, honey," Mom smiled.

"Morning, Mom," Angela yawned from behind me. "Morning, Bells."

"Morning," I said, taking a seat at the counter.

"It's just like old times," Mom said, smiling. "If only your sisters were here this morning."

"I'll make sure we do a reenactment while they're here." Angela promised.

Mom smiled, "You don't need to do that."

"Speaking of Rose and Alice, when do they get in?" I asked.

Alice lived in Seattle with Jasper and her kids so I thought she would've been out here first. Rosalie lives in California so if she drives down it'll be at least eight hours until she arrives.

"Alice will be here around lunch time and Rose will get in around dinner. We'll meet her in Port Angeles."

"Sounds good," I said as my mom set a plate full of food in front of me. "Thank you."

"No problem, honey."

"I smell food," Ben said as he carried McKenna into the kitchen.

"You smelled right," Angela laughed.

"Can I hold her?" Ben passed her to me and took a plate of food. "Hi, McKenna. Hi," I cooed as she looked up at me. "I'm your aunty Bella. I'll be your favorite aunt, but don't tell the others."

Angela laughed.

"Good Morning, Edward," Mom said as she passed him a plate. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great," Edward said, taking his plate. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Morning, babe," I turned my head to kiss him.

"Good Morning."

"You're a natural," Mom said, nodding to McKenna.

I smiled.

"You seriously are," Angela said. "I can't wait until you have a baby."

"Me either," I told her.

"Are you two working on it yet?" she asked.

I glanced at Edward, who was engrossed in a conversation with Ben.

"Not yet," I said, looking back at them. "We haven't talked about it yet. I mean, we both want kids but the when is still a mystery."

"Are you on birth control?"

"I'm switching to the shot because I keep forgetting to take them," I told them.

"Or you could just come off birth control," Mom suggested. "Let it happen when it happens."

"You have six other grandchildren to spoil, you know," I said, passing her McKenna.

"I know," she smiled at McKenna.

"But don't worry, Mom," I said. "I'll have one soon enough."

She laughed, "Good."

"Hey, where's Dad this morning?"

"He had work," Mom said, sadly. "But He'll be back before dinner."

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"How does lounging around in our pajamas all day, sound?" I asked.

"Pretty great," Angela agreed. "But only if you throw in movies and eating."

"Deal," I laughed.

After we finished breakfast, the boys volunteered to clean up while the rest of us heading into the living room and searched for a movie to watch.

We decided on the ever-popular 'Titanic'. Angela and I have watched that movie together at least a hundred and twelve times. We know most of the lines but we still enjoy watching it.

"How's life in the big apple?" Angela asked as the movie started.

"It's busy," I said.

"Are you alone a lot?"

"Only during the days Edward has class," I said. "When he doesn't, we're together."

"Are you planning to stay out there once Edward finishes school?" Mom wondered, curiously.

I knew that she wanted me to come home, because all of her kids had moved out of state after college, but I was kind of loving New York and didn't know if I wanted to leave yet.

It was funny. My whole life, I was a small town girl but now I'm a big city girl.

"I don't know," I told her honestly. "I kind of want to stay because I love New York but I miss everyone. But even If I decide to stay, I'll always be home for holidays, or whenever you need me."

She smiled, "I know."

"I was thinking of moving," Angela announced. "Since Ben's mom is healthy again, I was thinking of moving closer to you, Bella."

"Really? That'd be so cool," I said. "When do you start looking?"

"We're going to take a trip down while you two are on your honeymoon," Angela said. "So, we'll be crashing at your place."

"That's okay." I said, smiling.

It would be great to have one of my sisters with me in New York. I know that by choosing to stay so far away from the rest of the family, I wouldn't get to see them as much so it would mean a lot if I at least had someone to hang out with and talk to while Edward was in school, or at work, if I chose to stay that long.

Don't get me wrong, I had friends in New York but it would be great to have someone from my family out there.

"I figured since Alice and Rose are so close to each other, statewise, you should have someone too."

"I think that's great," Mom said. "If you don't want to come home yet, you should at least have someone with you."

"I hope you find a place," I said. "It would be amazing to be able to grab a coffee with you or even go shopping together whenever we felt like it."

"It would," Angela agreed. "If we find a place, we might even move in before you get back."

"I'll be praying that you do," I told her.

"Me too," Ang said.

We hung out like this all morning. It was nice to reconnect with my sister and mom again. It was also great to bond with McKenna. She was such a beautiful little baby. She was very calm for only being a few weeks old.

I wondered if my baby would be this calm.

I really hope so.

At exactly noon, the front door burst open and my other nieces and nephews ran into the house screaming.

"Aunt Bella!" Hunter yelled when he saw me.

"Hunter!" I yelled back as he threw himself onto my lap. "I missed you, buddy!"

"I missed you lots too, Aunty Bella." He said, snuggling into my neck.

"Have you been good for your mommy?"

"Yes," he promised.

"And have you been looking out for your sister?"

He nodded.

"Good job," He grinned and hugged me again.

Hunter was my sister, Alice's, oldest child. He was four years old, going on five in December. He had sandy blonde hair and grayish blue eyes.

"Bwa," Maci giggled. "Hug, pease."

I pulled Maci onto my lap and gave her a hug as well.

Maci was Alice's youngest child. Maci had just turned two in April. She was the spitting image of her daddy. She had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was definitely going to be a heartbreaker when she was older.

"Did you forget about me?" Alice asked.

"Of course not, big sis," I laughed, passing hunter and Maci to Angela. They attacked her with just as much enthusiasm as they did with me.

"How are you?" Alice asked, hugging me.

"I'm fantastic," I said.

"Can you believe you'll be married in a week?" she asked.

"It's crazy, huh?"

"Totally," Alice said, pulling back. "You're my last sister to get married. This is such a big occasion."

I smiled, "I know."

"Let me see my sister in law," Jasper drawled from behind her.

Alice let me go and I gave Jasper a hug.

"How's it goin, sis?"

"Pretty good," I said. "How about you?"

Alice met Jasper when we took a vacation to Texas to visit our grandparents, on my mom's side, for Spring break. She fell for him in just two short weeks and he surprised her by transferring to the University of Washington to be with her.

They had a whirlwind romance and only dated for about three months before they got married.

"I'm great," Jasper said. "Where's Edward and Ben?"

"Outside," Angela said. "Doing guy stuff."

"Sounds fun," Jasper said. "I'll leave you ladies to the girl talk."

"Wait for me Daddy," Hunter climbed off Angela's lap and ran after Jasper.

"And this is baby McKenna?" Alice squealed. "Give her here."

Mom placed McKenna in Alice's arms and Alice turned into putty. Alice loved kids, even when we were younger she had always wanted a big family so I knew that we could expect a handful more of kids from Alice.

"She's all Ben," Alice said. "Except she has your nose,"

"I think she looks like them both," I said as Maci crawled back onto my lap. "How have you been, sweetie?"

Maci smiled.

"Good?" she nodded. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes." she giggled, hugging me around the neck.

"Now that I'm out of school, I'm going to visit more often," I told them.

"Do you plan to move back anytime soon?" Alice asked.

"I don't know yet," I said. "Edward's in school for another three years so I won't be moving until a little while after that, if at all."

"Do you like New York?"

"I really do," I said. "But I miss being close to you."

"I know how you feel." Alice said. "But like you said, we can visit each other whenever. It's not like we lack the money."

I nodded.

"I'm going to start lunch, girls." Mom said, standing up. "Any requests?"

"Surprise us," Ang said.

"Can do,"

* * *

**So, that's the end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon, I hope. So, I have a polyvore, I mentioned this on my profile so If you'd like to see what Maci, Hunter, and Mckenna look like, there is a link on my page. I'll also have dresses and outfits for the story.**

**Review.**


	3. Dinner

**Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

* * *

**Bella**

I spent the afternoon, much like I spent my morning. We watched movies, this time more kid friendly movies, and talked about all that we've missed. The boys eventually joined us so it was a lot like old time, but with the kids.

I can remember countless times when we were younger were we'd all get together and have a lazy day with our boyfriends. In fact, I have tons of pictures of them in my bedroom and on my blog.

The only thing that was missing was Rosalie but she'd be here tonight so I'm sure we'd have another lazy couple day.

"We have an hour to get ready," Mom announced. "Your father will be home any second and we need to get on the road not long after that."

"Okay," We all responded.

I handed a sleeping Maci to Jasper before taking Edward's hand and heading up to my bedroom to get changed for dinner.

Edward decided to take a quick shower since he played ball with the boys most of the afternoon so while he did that I changed into a blue and black dress that ended mid thigh. I paired it with a pair of black gladiator wedges.

I didn't do much with my hair besides brush through it. I was lucky because I was blessed with naturally curly hair that looked great just by simply brushing it, or even getting it wet.

When I was done, Edward was just hopping out of the shower so to kill time, I checked on my blog.

It was still insane to me when I logged on and saw that I gained five or six more followers. I started this blog for myself when I was just thirteen years old and I've kept up with it ever since.

I was glad that people found my life cool enough to follow.

_I'm Home_

I titled my newest entry

_It's so good to be back here, to the place that it all started. Just being back in my room brings back a ton of memories. Not to mention seeing my family again is great. My older sister, Angela, just had a baby, McKenna. She's gorgeous, I promise I'll post pictures later._

_Trust me, after I get back from my honeymoon, I'll empty my memory card and you'll see a ton of pictures. lol._

_Well, that's all for now. I'm going to head to dinner with my family and meet up with my oldest sister, Rosalie. _

_Goodnight_

_Isabella._

"I got six new followers since last night," I told Edward as he pulled on a pair of white boxer briefs.

"You're just that interesting," Edward said. "I told you that."

"Mmm, it's probably because I posted pictures of you yesterday," I said as he dried his hair with the towel.

Edward was hot. Right now, as he did something as simple as dry his hair, he looked like he could be shooting a commercial. It was amazing that I was able to pass school because I had Edward as a distraction.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Yes, I am," I said as my eyes trailed down his firm chest before finally settling on the bulge in his boxers. "I'm really regretting waiting until our wedding night to have sex."

"You're the one who wanted to do it," Edward said, coming to stand in front of me. "I'm all for breaking that rule."

"Mmm, I'm sure you are," I kissed his stomach and looked up at him. "But we're waiting. Ang says it makes things that much better."

Edward pouted, "If you want to, I guess we'll wait."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he leaned down and gave me a brief kiss.

"Now get your sexy ass dressed," I said, spanking his ass.

"So, bossy," Edward laughed.

"You know you like it," I said, giggling.

"I never said I didn't,"

Once Edward finished getting ready, we met everyone downstairs. Angela, Ben, and McKenna drove with Edward and I to the restaurant while the rest too their own cars.

I was literally bouncing in my seat in anticipation of seeing my big sister.

I know it hasn't been long since I last saw her but I was really missing her. I had really been missing everyone so I was glad we were able to spend the next week together.

And if Angela moves to New York, I'll be able to spend every day with her if I chose too.

Rosalie was already at La Bella Italia when we pulled up. Next to her was her three bouncing kids, Tiffany, Lily, and Ethan. As soon as I stepped out of the car, they ran toward me.

"Bella!"

"Tiffany," I grinned as I picked up my eldest niece. "Wow, you've grown a lot since I last saw you."

She beamed at me, "I'm an inch and a half taller."

"You're growing like a weed," I said. "Pretty soon, you'll be taller than me."

"I know," she giggled.

"My turn, my turn," Lily said.

"Hi, lilybug," I said, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Did I grow too?" she asked.

"Yep," I said.

She looked happy.

"Good because I don't like being so short,"

"There are many advantages to being short," I said, kissing her nose.

"Nu uh," she disagreed. "I can't reach the cookie jar like Tiffany can." she whispered.

I couldn't help but laugh. Of course, to a kid the worst thing about being short was not being able to sneak treats.

"That's okay."

"Not really," she said. "I need cookies to live. I'm like the cookie monster."

I grinned, "You're a pretty cute cookie monster."

She giggled.

"Hi, Ethan,"

"Hi," he giggled as he peeked out from behind Rosalie's legs.

"Are you going to give me a hug?"

He let go of Rose and ran over to me to give me a big hug. Ethan was Rosalie's youngest, and only, son. He was three years old. He was the spitting image of his father as well. He had curly black hair and dark brown eyes.

The girls took more after Rosalie then they did Emmett. Both Tiffany and Lily had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you," I pulled back and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Welcome." he said before running over to Emmett.

"Hi, baby sister," Rose grinned. "The time has finally come."

"I know," I said.

"You're finally all grown up," Rose said, pulling me into a hug. "Gosh, I can't believe you're getting married."

"That is why Bella's wedding, and bachelorette party, will be insane!" Angela said. "This wedding will go out with a bang."

"I was under the assumption that they all went out like that." Jasper snickered.

I rolled my eyes, "You've got a dirty mind, Mr. Whitlock."

"But I do agree," Jasper said, grinning. "We will make it Epic."

I was very excited for my wedding, and I could see that my siblings were as well. We always bonded during wedding planning so it was sad that this was the last wedding we would be planning together but it wouldn't be the last huge party that we all got together to plan. For that, I was sure of.

"Shall we go eat?" Dad asked as he hugged Rose.

"Yes, let's," I said. "I'm starving."

"Ditto," Tiffany said, holding onto my hand.

We all headed into Bella Italia and were lead to one of their private rooms.

"I wanna sit near Bella," Lily pouted.

"I got here first," Tiffany said.

"How about I sit in the middle?" I suggested.

"Okay," Lily said, happily. "Can I have your seat, Uncle Eddie? Pretty please?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"How can I say no to you?" Edward moved down a seat and let Lily sit next to me.

"We finally have all our girls together," Mom said, happily. "I missed this. A nice family outing,"

It's rare to see us all together unless it's a holiday. It's sad and very unfortunate but true.

I live in New York, Angela lives in Virginia, Alice in Seattle, and Rosalie lives in California. Though we have the money to make the trips back and forth to visit our parents, and each other, we rarely do because we're all so busy.

However, now that I was out of school, I was determined to change that.

"This is nice," Alice said. "We have to do this more often."

"Agree," Angela said. "How about once a month?"

"I think that's manageable," Rose said.

"I agree," I said.

Mom was beaming with happiness at the thought of her girls coming home more often.

"So, how have you been, Bella?" Emmett asked. "Are you happy that you've finally graduated?"

"In some ways, yes," I said. "In other ways, no. I loved school. It gave me the chance to be half-adult and half kid. Now that I'm out of school, I'm expected to mature," I said, laughing.

"That's going to be a challenge." Alice teased.

"Just because you're out of school, doesn't mean you have to grow up. I mean, Ben's proof of that," Angela said, grinning at her husband.

"So are you," he retorted.

"I'm not afraid to admit it either," Angela said. "I may be a momma but I'm a cool one."

"That is why I'm so happy you'll be in New York. We're going to have girls outings," I said.

"Definitely."

"You're moving to New York?" Rose questioned.

"Well, since Betty is better, I thought I'd move closer to Bella. She's the furthest away from everyone."

"I think that's an excellent idea," Dad said.

"That's what I said," Mom told him. "Bella and Edward are all alone out there in the big city."

"We have friends, guys," I laughed. "We aren't completely alone."

I had a ton of friends out in New York, as did Edward. Many of them will be here for the wedding in a couple days and one of them, my absolute best friend who came with Edward and I from Forks, will be in the wedding with my sisters.

"You don't have any family out there," Mom said. "The closest family is the Cullen's and they're in Chicago, that's still pretty far."

"But now she'll have me and Ben and McKenna," Angela said. "I'll keep an eye on them."

"You're going to have to trust us on our own eventually, Dad," I said, laughing. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You'll always be my little girl," Dad said.

I smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Kennedy, and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Hot Chocolate!" Tiffany said.

"Do you really want hot Chocolate when it's hot outside?"

"Hot chocolate is the best, Momma," Tiffany said. "Please."

"Alright."

We ordered our drinks and continued with the conversation. Our table was never quiet. Someone always had something to say but that's what I loved about my family.

"How's work going for everyone?" Dad asked as we sipped on our drinks.

"Fantastic," Angela started.

Angela was a professional photographer. She mainly does photography for families and weddings, and stuff like that but she has freelanced for a couple magazine in the past.

Ben is a teacher. He teaches High School Biology. He loved his job and loved that he got a whole summer off, unless he planned to teach summer school.

"Business isn't bad in Virginia but I'm sure it'll boom in New York," she said, her eyes lighting up with anticipation.

"Work is work," Rose went next.

Rosalie was a realtor, now. When she found out, she was pregnant with Tiffany, Rose decided not to go to college because she wanted to be a stay at home momma but after she had Ethan, she was craving to work so she went to school to be a realtor.

As she says, it's not glamorous but she likes it.

Emmett, on the other hand, has a somewhat glamorous job. He's the quarterback for the Chargers. His whole life, Emmett has loved football so it was no surprise to anyone when he was recruited to play professionally.

"Work for me is incredible!" Alice said, bouncing with excitement.

Alice has a great job as well. Alice not only owned her own clothing boutique in Seattle but she also has her very own clothing line coming out in a couple months.

She's always been into fashion. I remember when I was younger, she use to rip up my clothes and sew them together to form a new outfit and then she'd send me to school to model her newest line. She also did the same for herself, and occasionally Rose and Angela but they were more stubborn then I was and told Alice to leave their stuff alone.

Jasper had a more low-key job than Alice did. Jasper worked at Edward's moms architect company. He ran things for Esme out here so that she could focus on her branch in Chicago.

"My new line is coming along fantastically," she said. "I have a few pieces already put together and...This is the biggest news..." she paused. "Scarlet Johansson agreed to wear one of my designs!"

"Wow, that's great, Ali."

"I know," Alice laughed. "I almost passed out when I got the news."

Compared to my siblings, my job was nothing fancy. I was planning to be a teacher, like Ben. But that wasn't always what I intended to be. My whole life, my world has been about writing. I just loved it, which was one of the main reasons I had a blog. I had wanted to be a published author but after many failed attempts at trying to write something, I decided that teaching was the job for me.

After all, I love kids. So in the fall, I would be looking for a job at one of the local elementary schools. I had thought about teaching middle school or high school but decided against it because kids that old aren't as much fun to be around as younger kids.

Dinner turned out to be great. I loved hearing about the things that my siblings, nieces, and nephews had going on in their daily lives.

The one thing I missed most about being so far away was not being there. They had so many great stories and it saddened me that I missed seeing some stuff, or hearing about it the day it happened, but I will admit that it was fun to watch them try and reenact a favorite moment.

After dinner, we grabbed some ice cream and walked down the pier. It was dark so we couldn't see much but it was a nice night out so we wanted to enjoy that.

After we finished our desert, and the kids had worn themselves out, we headed back to my parents house.

Most of the kids were asleep by the time we got home so we decided to call it a night.

"I'm not tired yet, Momma," Tiffany whined.

"I know but it's late," Rose said. "Go brush your teeth and get into bed."

"But I want to spend more time with Aunt Bella."

"We've got time," I said, hugging her. "We have the next six days to spend with each other."

"Promise?"

"I promise," I said. "I'll even set up a girls day so that we can get out and do girly stuff. How does that sound?"

Tiffany's eyes lit up, "Amazing! I can't wait. When can we go?"

"We'll figure it out in the morning," I laughed. "I love you, Tif,"

"Love you too, Aunt Bella,"

I gave her a kiss and then went up to my room with Edward.

"Another great day," I said. "I'm really excited about reconnecting with everyone."

"Me too," Edward said as he kicked of his shoes. "We don't see them enough."

"We don't," I agreed. "But that's the price we have to pay to live in the big Apple."

"Who knows, one day we might be back," Edward said.

"Maybe," I said. "But I'm kind of in love with New York right now."

"We don't have to make any decisions until I'm done with school."

"So, we'll talk about this in three years?" I suggested.

"Deal," Edward chuckled. "Now hop into bed with me."

I smiled and climbed into my bed with my gorgeous fiancé.

"I love you," I told him, kissing his chin and then his chest.

"I love you too, babe." Edward brought my lips to his.

* * *

**So, we met Rosalie and Emmett and their three adorable kids. I have pictures of what they'd look like on my polyvore account so check out my profile for a link to my polyvore profile. :D**


End file.
